There are many optical connections used in fiber optics, such as in distribution frames, patch panels, fiber optic adapters and termination devices. Such systems often require non-intrusive monitoring of light signals between two fiber optic communication lines. However, these systems do not offer cost effective solutions for non-intrusive monitoring. Prior art solutions for monitoring an active line include disconnecting and attaching a monitor device to each of the ends of the fiber optic lines.
Another solution utilizes a splitter which requires expensive tooling and extra spacing with an additional box. (See PCT patent application PCT/US2010/025293, “Fiber Optic Cross Connect with Non-Intrusive Monitoring and Circuit Tracer”, to Benny Gaber).